


A Queen for a Queen

by OpenLion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Ciri seeks out Cerys to hide from Emhyr where her childhood friend reveals something. Ciri decides to find a way to help with that problem...





	1. The Queen of the Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the Witcher 3 where events happen slightly differently, ending is as follows, Ciri becomes a Witcher, Nilfgaard wins the war, Cerys is queen and Geralt chose Yen.

“Who goes there?” Cerys called to the knocking at her chamber door, it was late afternoon, a storm lashing it down outside her window, lightning occasionally breaking the black void, this was not the place for a pleasant visit Cerys feared. “Me Cerys,” the voice answered,  
“Oh, come in Jutta, do you need something?”  
“A strange figure just turned up, in a flash o’ green lightning, me thinks it might be a monster,”  
“Well, why has it not been slain, we need a Witcher?” Cerys feared the worst, but masked her panic well,  
“She asked to see you by name, and she looks human,”  
“Did she give hers? And what do you mean looked?”  
“Aye, Ellen or something, she had green eyes and a scar on her cheek,” Cerys let out a sigh of relief at the news,  
“Send her to the usual spot, I’ll speak to her there,”  
“But Ce-”  
“That’s an order!” Jutta nodded and quickly left, sighing, she pulled on her fur coat over her tunic and left towards the hall.

She entered the meeting point to find Jutta talking to a young ashen haired girl,  
“Sorry about callin’ you a monster an’ all that,”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s not often someone appears in a flash of green outside your gate,”  
“Aye, that it ain’t,” Cerys coughed to get their attention,”Sorry, just chattin is all,”  
“That’s no crime, why don’t you fetch us some bread, meat and wine and leave us for a spell?”  
“Sure, I’ll be back in a mo,” Jutta headed towards the kitchen as the other girl stood up and walked towards Cerys.

“Ciri!” she squealed as the two embraced like old friends, “It’s been a while,”  
“Too long,” agreed Ciri, pulling Cerys tighter into their embrace. “It’s good to see you again,” she whispered as she stroked through ginger hair. The two broke their embrace as Jutta came back in with some plates, mugs and a jug of wine. “There you go, anything else I can do for ye?”  
“No, just give us some time to chat, I’ll give you a holler if we do” Jutta smiled at her queen and her guest, before leaving.

“She’s nice,” Ciri commented, “but I don’t recall seeing her last time I was here,”  
“She’s new, Jutta An Dimun, also known as ‘The Iron Maiden’, she said she’d marry the first man who beat her in combat,” she poured the two some wine,  
“Thanks, I take it no one has,” Ciri took a sip, before taking a longer one,  
“You’re wrong actually, she’s been bested twice, once by your Da, the other by me,” Cerys gleamed with pride at her achievement,  
“Anyway, why ya come?” Ciri took another long sip, and a piece of bread, a slice of ham atop it,  
“Long story,” Cerys took a seat and some food and cocked her head,  
“Tell me,”  
“I’ve been on the path for a few months now and not found a decent contract yet, anyway rumours are spreading and there's another war brewing, the Temerians are rearming in secret, the Redanians are planning something and Meve has assembled a small army and prepares to take back Lyria and Rivia again.”  
“So, the empire can’t hold the north?” Cerys’ chuckled,  
“Apparently not,”  
“What does all this have to do with you?”  
“I think Emhyr might know I’m alive,”  
“Your real father?” Cerys sounded shocked,  
“Geralt’s my real father.” She scowled, her eyes narrowing,  
“Sorry, I meant no offense,” she took a long sip of wine, an awkward silence hung in the air.

“Ciri, I’m sorry… I really didn’t mean to,” Cerys, looked at the girl, who avoided eye contact.  
“I should go,” Ciri stood up,  
“No wait Ciri, don’t,” Cerys got up and grabbed her hand a tear, “Please, I can help, stay here for a while, until it’s safe,” Ciri looked back at her and wiped the tear away.  
“You mean that?”  
“Of course, you’re family!” Ciri smiled and pulled the queen into an embrace, the queen nuzzling into her neck. Ciri gasped as she felt a kiss to her chest.

“Cerys?” Cerys tried to pull away but the Witcher held her firm,  
“I don’t know why I did that,” she whispered, “I’ll get Jutta to get the guest room sorted, and run you a bath,  
“Don’t bother with the guest room,” she kissed the top of Cerys’ head and pulled her into an embrace “Something wrong?”  
“No, nothing.” Cerys answered quickly.  
“Yeah right, so why are you so embarrassed?” 

She let the queen go as she sat back down, Cerys chugged the rest of her wine and poured another cup, “Ciri, I’m into girls, and I know that because of you,” Ciri smiled and casualty took a drink and bite,  
“Glad I can help,”  
“There’s more to it than that, I want a queen…”

“Jutta!” Ciri called,  
“Yes?” she entered in a hurry,  
“Run me a bath,” Ciri requested, “In her chambers,” Cerys’ heart skipped a beat,  
“I don’t take orders from the likes of you!” Jutta drew her weapon,  
“J, just do it please, and make sure there’s wine,”  
“Yes queen,” she grumbled as she left. 

“Ciri…”  
“Cerys…”  
Cerys jumped at Ciri who caught her with her lips, Cerys’ mouth was ravenous as her lips quickly moved against the Witcher who met each kiss and returned it twice as powerful, Ciri took control of the kiss with ease, even though Cerys wasn’t giving it up without a fight. Ciri slipped a hand up her lovers back, sensually stroking it as she changed the tone from desperation to slow and delicate, a trick Margarita had taught her on the boat. Cerys moaned as the ashen haired girl brought her pleasure, she was soaking wet, If Ciri did so much as brush a sensitive spot she would scream an orgasm. 

Ciri really wanted to get Cerys out of her clothes, but knew this was the wrong place, “Do you reckon Jutta’s done with that bath?” she whispered into the queen's ear, nibbling on her lobe,  
“Yes, come on!” Ciri put her down as the two left, both walking with haste towards Cerys’ room.

They crashed through the door in a lust driven kiss, Cerys’ coat was gone immediately as Ciri’s hands squeezed her tits through her tunic, she came with a scream, collapsing to the floor, “Fuck, I’ve never cum that fast before,”  
“Jutta?!” Ciri was surprised to see the girl sitting naked in the bath,  
“I’m getting something from this too!”  
“Sure, but not in here,” Ciri snapped her fingers, her clothes disappearing off of her body, she jumped into the water, “Won’t be a sec,” she looked to the confused Cerys and disappeared in a flash of green.

They appeared inside the spa at Lofoten, Ciri quickly glanced around and locked eyes with the dark haired girl she knew as Astrid,  
“Ciri?!” she stood up shocked,  
“Err, nice to see you again, can’t stay but have fun with her,” she pushed Jutta off of her and disappeared again. The two girls their looked at each other, before rushing to meet in the middle.

Ciri reappeared alone in Cerys’ bedroom, “Sorry, but I want you all to myself,”  
“Where is she?”  
“With an old lover, in Lofoten, I’ll fetch her tomorrow. Now let me get you out of that armour,” Ciri began to fiddle with buckles and straps while Cerys kissed whatever part of her she could reach, mainly her breasts, they were small, firm and sensitive if the noises coming from Ciri were anything to go by. 

Cerys slipped a finger into the Witcher who immediately began grinding against the digit, “Can’t you just do that magic again?” Cerys panted against her breast, still a little overwhelmed by this whole situation,  
“No, it only works on me,” Ciri moaned in response as she finally got the tunic off, revealing Cerys’ chest. Her tits were bigger than Ciri’s by some way, although they weren't exactly big, they were nicely shaped and were soft to the touch, her pink nipples were small and perky, and a particularly sensitive spot for Cerys who seethed whenever Ciri ran a finger over one. Ciri took a moment to admire Cerys’ body, she was lightly scarred across her stomach, which was taut and slender it fit her figure well as she looked strong but lacked obvious muscles, a trait Ciri found irresistible. 

“Your body is so perfect…” Ciri moaned as she kissed at Cerys’ neck,  
“So’s yours,” Cerys’ moaned back as she traced a hand across Ciri’s abs, outlining the scars, “I’m a sucker for women with scars,”  
“I bet your queensguard aren’t exactly fresh from the workshop then,” Ciri used one of her nails to scratch down Cerys’ back,  
“Fuck,” she hissed, “Jutta fights them naked sometimes, while I watch,”

“Water’s getting cold, come on,” Ciri pulled the string of Cerys’ trousers which caught on her boots. Cerys struggled a bt but eventually kicked them off, leaving her in nothing but her soaked panties. “Fuck, Cerys im gonna,” Cerys pumped faster as Ciri moaned at the finger still inside her. She ripped the soaked cloth off her lover and held it to her cunt as she came, her own fluids adding to the dripping rag.

She put the rag in her mouth, tasting a combination of their fluids, she recognised her own well, she’d tasted it many times but Cerys’ was new, it had a distinct sweetness to it and Ciri couldn’t get enough. She let the cum dribble down her chin as she climbed into the still hot bath. 

She beckoned Cerys in who joined her within seconds as their lips met around the cum soaked material. Ciri took control again, pushing Cerys against the rim of the bath, her hands wrapping around her and pulling the two closer and deeper into the kiss. Cerys had never tasted such a wonderful flavour as she eagerly sucked the rag clean, moaning as her soft breasts rubbed against Ciri’s firm chest, her own hands grabbing Ciri’s arse and closing the gap between their legs. 

The water slowed them slightly as they ground and rubbed against each other, both girls moaning in pure ecstasy, the rag being strained as the cum it stored was spread into their mouths and onto their chests.

Ciri twisted her hips slightly, in a way only someone as flexible as her could as she allowed their hardened clits to meet. Cerys screamed into the rag, while Ciri sped up and grunted as she ground harder than ever. Cerys was only able to sit their and take it as the woman of her dreams took control of her, she hung on as long as she could, fingers marking the Witchers arse as she dug in. With one final buck of the hips Ciri took her orgasm from her.

Cerys somehow pulled them tighter as both girls screamed each others names into the now drained rage, they had cum together and were basking in their afterglow in a firm embrace. Ciri pulled her mouth away first, panting for breath as she pulled the rag from the queen and tossed it aside, “Fuck! You’re amazing Cerys!” she panted,  
“So are you,” Cerys smiled, equally devoid of breath. The two pressed their lips back together as their bodies met again.

Ciri gave Cerys some space as she turned to pour the two some wine from the jug that sat beside the bath, with her back turned Cerys reached out and freed her ashen hair from the bun it sat in. Ciri moaned as her hair was let loose, it was long, easily covering her back and it looked beautiful. 

Cerys was in awe as Ciri turned back around, she finally saw the princess in her, her face perfectly complemented the way her long hair glowed as it clung to her damp skin. Her petite breasts and athletic body oozed strength and dexterity and her dripping shaven cunt was unlike anything Cerys had ever seen.

“Like what you see,” Ciri winked,  
“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Ciri handed Cerys a glass and sat next to her, wrapping her free arm around her. The two both took a drink and smiled into each others eyes, “So where actually is Jutta?”  
“I told you, Lofoten, with Astrid,”  
“So you dumped her naked in a spa with an ex?”  
“Yes, she was very eager,” the two laughed together as Ciri pulled Cerys closer.

“So, about my marital issue… do you have any suggestions?”  
“Well, I’d happily do it but I don’t think it would work out,” Ciri smiled,  
“Also, I’m thinking about getting myself a court sorceress, the Druids are fine and all but after the events last year, I think I need one,”  
“By any chance is this because I told you most of them are into women?”  
“Err, maybe,” Ciri laughed,  
“Lets just say sorceress run in the family… I have an idea about your queen actually, I go back on the path and find you a wife and sorceress, I’ll see what they have about them and if they’re suitable, I’ll bring them back,”  
“That sounds great an all but what about Emhyr?” 

Ciri picked the queen up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on it she spread across her, nipping at her neck with her teeth,  
“I’m gonna wait in this bed, with you until its safe for me,” she growled, making Cerys drip with anticipation,  
“That could be years,” Cerys gasped as Ciri left a mark on her collarbone,  
“I don’t see a downside,” Ciri silenced Cerys with a strong kiss, making the woman beneath her moan and submit.  
“Neither do I…”


	2. The Craven's Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ciri expects to be a job turns into something far more...

Ciri’s eyes flashed open, she struggled in a tight grip, breathing heavily as she tried to pry herself free from the strong grip she was held in, fear and panic setting in as With a final push and grunt she escaped, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

Soft lips met her own, instantly calming her, gentle yet firm hands glided over and touched at her scars, breasts lay atop her own, they were slightly bigger but she didn’t care, her hands explored upwards, long hair which was smooth and soft to the touch ran down the woman’s back.

“Ciri? You ok?” Her lover whispered,  
“Yes, I think you just squeezed me a bit too hard, brought back some nasty memories of the last time I fought a Leshen,” she pulled her back into the tight embrace, something the girl on top didn’t mind in the slightest,  
“Why? What happened?” Hands roamed across her smooth skin, slight moans stopping her from answering a simple question,  
“Roots, pinned me to the ground and squeezed, they’d have crushed me, if not for Geralt…”

The two continued to kiss for a moment, before the door cracked open, a young looking woman walked in sporting An Craite colours “My Queen, we can’t find Jutta we fear she may have gone missing,”  
“Oh shit!” Ciri exclaimed, jumping out of bed, she noticed the way the strangers eyes roamed over her nude body, her face a mask to most but Ciri had seen that look more than a few times before and she knew what it meant, “I’ll go and get her,” she got deliberately close to the shieldmaiden, not touching but easily close enough to feel the warmth of her body. The girl jumped when clothes reappeared on Ciri’s body from nowhere before she herself disappeared, the only trace was a lingering kiss on the soldiers lips.

The shieldmaiden stared at her queen in disbelief, her face a deep shade of red as she saw the woman she was sworn to protect in all of her naked splendour, “Well what’re you waiting for, I can see it in yer eyes lass, get out of those furs and onto mine!” She nodded at the command and quickly undid metal buckles, allowing her heavy cloak to fall to the floor, quickly followed by the leather that lay beneath until she stood wearing naught but sagging, cheap cloth, clearly weighed down by a large damp patch and fell into her Queen’s awaiting arms and lips.

Astrid awoke from her slumber with her head resting on a naked breast, she rubbed her face against the warm flesh as she began to stir, her back arched as she felt a firm hand pressing into it, she shifted, her body now atop her lovers. She buried her head into the crook of the still resting woman’s neck, finding the steady rhythm of her heart soothing, she smiled to herself before she squeezed the woman’s breast. With a moan she awoke indicated by a careful hand tracing up Astrid’s spine and into her soft hair, bringing their lips together.

“Morning love, sorry for waking you but I think it’s time you went back to Kaer Trolde and I went about me day,” she kissed the still recovering woman again, “But… if you did want to stay a while longer I would love to spend all of today getting to know you even better,”  
“Mmmmmm, Astrid, sounds tempting but I really should be going,” she climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in a nearby fur,  
“And how’re ye gonna manage that, you’ve no clothes and no boat,”  
“Suppose I’ll have to steal yours then,” the two laughed until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Astrid quickly got up and pulled a cloth shirt over her head, fortunately it was just long enough to cover her completely and answered, “Ciri! The hell?”  
“Just here to pick Jutta up, no need to freak,”  
“You near gave me a heart attack yesterday,”  
“Well I hope it was worth it,”  
“Oh… definitely, where’re me manners, come on in,”  
“Thanks, and it’s good to see you again,”  
“You too,” she closed the door behind the Witcher who was busy giving Jutta a sly smile, “Thanks to you I could return, after you and yer da managed to clear Skjall’s name somewhat,”  
“It was the least we could do, he saved my life more than once as it turned out, Geralt would never have found me if it wasn’t for him,”  
“Wait, this Geralt… Witcher, white hair?” Jutta interrupted,  
“Uh, yeah,” confirmed Ciri, “he’s kind of famous,”  
“He was the first man to ever beat me in combat, because of him I lost my reputation as the Iron Maiden, and I broke my vow to Freya,” she spat,  
“And then Cerys gave you a good slappin’ too, and you ended up in bed with them both for it,” Ciri shot back, heat in her voice,  
“You’ve fire lass, I can see why Cerys likes you,” Jutta grimaced, “You’re no real Witcher yerself and certainly no queen so I’d have no qualms giving ye a good thumpin’ and then spendin’ the rest of me days drinkin’ wine of yer tiny tits!” Ciri smirked at the insult, almost breaking down in laughter at how little Jutta knew,  
“All right you too settle down, I won’t have you tearing me house apart,” Astrid stepped between them, “Besides, I’m sure we’d all rather make peace, three strong woman in one room, I can think of better ways to settle scores…” she removed her shirt leaving no room to interpret what she meant,  
“I’m with Astrid, Ciri began hastily removing her clothes, “But no guarantees about the house,”  
“What no fancy magic this time?” Jutta teased, tossing the fur to the floor. Ciri ignored her and stripped down to her plain white underwear while Jutta climbed atop Astrid, the two resuming where they left off earlier as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

When the two fell back into their rhythm Ciri watched in awe and silence, the two so lost in each other they seemed to forget about her, she watched as Astrid’s slender fingers grazed across Jutta’s entrance, a thin trail of arousal connecting the two after she surprised her with a taste of her own fluids. She eagerly sucked the finger clean, savouring the taste. Ciri was stumped, she wanted to throw herself into the tangling limbs and claim a hole with her own skilled fingers but it was just too damn hot to interrupt.

Her hand made the decision for her as it slipped into her panties, she let out a silent squeak as she surprised herself with how needy she was, her eyes didn’t leave the couple who were beginning to blur the line between sex and fighting. Slaps echoed around the hut as red marks materialised on pale skin, teeth were gritted while lips locked as neither wanted to show weakness to the other.

Ciri found release fast she came hard in her own panties and against her fingers as her sigh of ecstasy was drowned out by a flying elbow catching the headboard. A devious idea popped into her head, she grabbed Jutta by her surprisingly long hair pulling the scalp back hard and making the Iron Maiden yelp in shock, with her free hand she hit Astrid across the face, taking care not to break anything too badly.

Her actions had the desired effect, Jutta easily outmuscled her, twisting her arm painfully as she felt a strong forearm tight against her neck, Astrid wound her fist back, aiming straight for the Witcher’s pretty face.

It was over in a flash, Jutta’s mouth, agape in surprise caught Astrid’s hard fist and all the force behind it. The warrior dropped to her knees, blood pouring from her nose as she tried to recover,  
“Ciri by all the Gods what are ye thinkin!”  
“Get her something for that and I’ll explain,” the ashen haired Witcher spoke from behind Astrid. The young girl got a cloth and held it to the still dazed Jutta’s face, catching the blood, “I’ve been thinking about this since the last time we met Astrid…”

* * *

 

She likes girls was the only thing going through Astrid’s head as her eyes followed Ciri out of the bathhouse door, “What yer starin’ at the pretty young lass for dear?” Her mother took her attention away for the ashen haired girls behind,  
“Oh nothin Ma,” she blushed, “just thinkin’ about goin’ for a swim,”  
“Don’t lie to me dear, your worse than Skjall, you’re just more subtle and believe me I know what I’m talking about, when your Da left and got himself killed I prayed to Freya every day, and well ye probably don’t want to hear about my ‘adventurous’ youth but I got very familiar with one of the priestesses,” Astrid was red in the face and silent, “Go chase her dear, you’ve more of a chance than yer brother, and I don’t want to hear you winin’ about it for months after,” She smiled, “thanks Ma, but don’t tell Skjall, it’ll just hurt him,”  
“Oh I won’t, but if you do bring her in don’t make too much noise!”  
“Ma!”

She hopped to her feet and followed Ciri into the pool area, after she surveyed the area, her eyes lingering on many of the inhabitants chests she found the girl swimming through the water, her eyes watched the slim figure in the water, surprised at how little the cold temperature of the pool bothered her. She held her breath in anticipation as the girl pulled herself out of the water, she watched as the bandages stuck to her, her nipples poking through the thin fabric and preventing Astrid from looking away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Ciri to the stand filled with spirits.

“Best thing to come off Hindersfjall is the firewater,” She proclaimed, startling the Witcher,  
“I’m not so sure, it’s good, but there are two other things that have caught my attention.” Her heart skipped a beat, surely she couldn’t mean what she thought she meant,  
“Look Ciri, I want to ask you something… but in one of the rooms off to the side,”  
“Sure thing, lead the way.”

Ciri thought she knew what was coming, after all Astrid had been staring at her tits the entire time they were in the sauna together, a few naughty ideas flicked through her mind but she resisted them to hear out the attractive young Skelliger. “What is it Astrid?” Ciri spike in a soft tone, helping to drain the tension from the nervous girl closing the door behind them,  
“Uh-I, I, I-“  
“Like girls too?” Ciri finished for her,  
“Maybe, I dunno, yes, I want to but…” she covered her chest with her arm as if to hide her embarrassment,  
“But what?” Ciri took her hand and smiled warmly,  
“Well, I’ll never leave this Isle and I’ll have to marry one of me cousins or become a priestess,”  
“Oh, So… you need a foreign partner, or enough money for a boat off Hindersfjall,”  
“Well that and, and I’m not even sure how much I like girls,”  
“I might be able to remedy that one, I know a fun little game we can try, I make a statement about you, if it’s true, I get to kiss you wherever I like, if it’s false, you get to make a statement about me, deal?”  
“Ok, but how do I win?”  
“If you can convince me to throw caution to the wind and take you right here right now, but put that out of your mind, I’ve never lost…”

Ciri quickly unwrapped her bandages, her wound had almost disappeared entirely which astounded Astrid, “I know we said the spa would do you good, but I didn’t think it’d be that good,”  
“I have to admit it helped, but in reality that’s just a Witcher’s trick,” she lied, “anyway we both need to be naked for this do get out of those before I tear them off you!” Both women kicked off their panties before looking each other up and down, “I’ll start,” Ciri whispered, her hands gliding up her slender frame,”You have only had sex once,”  
“True,” Ciri started slow, taking Astrid’s soft hand and planting a kiss atop it,  
“It was with a Heymaey shieldmaiden,”  
“Her Name was Lydia,”  
“Nice name,” Ciri bent down and kissed her foot, “You want to be dominated during sex,”  
“Not quite,” Astrid smirked, “Your first time was with a woman,” Ciri winked as Astrid pulled her forehead close and planted a firm but desperate kiss against it, “You pretend to be unattainable but will actually sleep with any girl who’s willing,” Ciri winked again as Astrid pecked her on the cheek, a little more confident this time, “You’ve had sex with one of your forster parents,”  
“Which one?” Ciri scowled, surprised by Astrid’s ability to read between the lines or just plain dumb luck,  
“Both,”  
“No, you secretly want to become a priestess to be surrounded by young attractive girls,”  
“Yes,” Ciri turned up the heat, she pressed her lips against the local woman’s, she felt the girl press back with more skill than she’d original thought, maybe she’d let her have a few more rounds with her before she broke the girls will,  
“You’ve only had sex with one girl, but you’ve kissed many more,”  
“You make 26,” Ciri went for her lips again, this time surrendering to the pleasure and ignoring the game, she knew Astrid noticed when she reciprocated, the two locked in their passionate kiss for a long moment.

“You like to have rough and sometimes violent sex but what you really desire is pure passion and pleasure,” Ciri whispered, inches away from Astrid’s ear,  
“Fuck you’re good,” Ciri dived into her neck, catching skin with her teeth and drawing a sharp moan from her prey,  
“Your brothers asked you for sex before,”  
“Not sex… You want to make me feel special when you’ve done this routine with plenty of other lasses before me,”  
“All of them were special, you masturbated to my naked body,”  
“I masturbated over it when it was awake too,” Ciri moved between the girls breasts, kissing the left nipple,  
“You want a wife who is physically stronger than most but will love you and treat you kindly,”  
“Fuck, suck my other tit,” Astrid moaned, instead Ciri kissed her hand again,  
“Your ideal profession would be a whore,”  
“No, I won’t sleep with just anyone,”  
“Your dream is to settle down with a partner you love after you’ve seen everything the world has to offer,”  
“Don’t waste it,” Ciri braced herself for the kiss, but it never came, she was surprised when the kiss connected with the back of her neck instead,  
“You are desperate to turn around but you know if you did, I’d win,” Astrid moaned as she began to kiss down Ciri’s back, “The best sex of your life started out against your will,” Astrid kissed again, “You love girls who can surprise you. “You have been treated like a common whore before.” “If I didn’t want to have sex with you you’d sleep with Skjall to make me jealous!”

With that she pressed her mouth against Ciri’s arsehole making the Witcher moan aloud, her tongue probing at the orifice and savouring the taste, “Fuck,” Ciri spat at the pleasurable contact, “Your damn good but if you want to stay down there you need to ask another question pronto,”  
“I’m the closest to every beating you at your own game,”  
“Sorry love,” Ciri stepped forward and off of the girls tongue, “That would be an Elven lass, Lydia beat the shit out of you before and during the sex, you gave as good as you got and everytime you think about it you almost cream yourself.”

She didn’t even wait for the response, rushing down to meet the girls sipping wet cunt. As soon as her lips pressed against her maidenhood her mouth was filled with the delightful taste of the newfound lesbian. She wasn’t surprised when a firm hand pushed her head deeper. She didn’t hesitate to hollow all of the cum out of her needy vagina and rinse it around her mouth, savouring the sweet taste.

When the girl was basking in the afterglow of her intense orgasm she didn’t hesitate to accept the deep and powerful kiss bestowed on her by the young Witcher. Her senses were overwhelmed as she tasted herself in full, even swallowing her own fluids out of this unbelievable woman’s mouth, her arms and legs wrapped around her, pulling her body against her own and feeling a new damp sensation as damp flesh met her overly sensitive cunt.

“Astrid! Where’ve you got to Skjall’s almost ready with the horses!” A voice shouted,  
“I guess that’s our queue,” whispered Ciri into her ear, she planted a kiss on the glowing woman’s cheek before leaving the private room.

* * *

 

“Cute an all, but I don’t follow why yer made her do this!” Jutta spat out a wad of bloody saliva,  
“I think I do,” Astrid blushes and pulled the cloth away from Jutta’s nose which had fortunately stopped gushing blood, “Jutta An Dimun, you’ve sworn by Freya to marry me!” Ciri smirked at Jutta happily as she processed the statement,  
“I have haven’t I,” she spoke after a brief silence, “Come ere you,” she kissed Astrid again, differently this time, she didn’t seek to dominate or control, rather to love. The kiss was soft and tender, hands roamed through dark hair as soft breasts touched.

This time Ciri didn’t stand idly by, her lips met the couple’s in an intense encounter as the newly engaged women eagerly accepted her with the same level of passion. She felt different sized hands grope at her chest while her own roamed across soft flesh. She moaned aloud as the groping got firmer and the back of her legs hit the bed and sent the trio sprawling over each other, Astrid and Jutta pinning her to the bed as they fully turned their attention to her. She moaned in pleasure as eager mouths sucked and marked her pale skin while fingers pinched and probed her most sensitive areas.

She came in pure bliss as the Skelligers dominated her, she reached for breath as tears of happiness welled in her eyes. The pinching, biting and probing slowed as the Witcher regained her breath, the two girls taking it in turns to plant sensual kisses on her soft lips.

They left her to recover as they rose and dressed, Jutta helped her fiancé to pack her belongings before they helped Ciri to her feet, the three ladies quickly dressed and headed out of the village before disappearing in an emerald flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I would love to hear some feedback and any suggestions for future pairings.


End file.
